This invention relates to potent macrophage activating factors, prepared by oligosaccharide digestion of the cloned vitamin D binding protein (Gc protein) and the cloned Gc protein domain III, and the use of these macrophage activating factors for various cancer, HIV-infection and osteopetrosis, and as adjuvants for immunization and vaccination.
Vitamin D-binding protein (Gc protein) and its small domain (approximately ⅕ of the Gc peptide also known as domain III) were cloned via a baculovirus vector. The cloned Gc protein and the cloned domain (Cd) peptide were treated with immobilized xcex2-galactosidase and sialidase to yield macrophage activating factors, GcMAFc and CdMAF, respectively. These cloned macrophage activating factors and GcMAF are to be used for therapy of cancer, HIV-infection and osteopetrosis, and may also be used as adjuvants for immunization and vaccination.